


grow as we go

by jihoper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinata is the sun, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Short, Smile, again i thought i wrote more but obv not, im sorry kags but you'll be okay, like he is just so positive and happy, soft, words are exchanged ;)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoper/pseuds/jihoper
Summary: the big, bright smile on hinata's face when kageyama finally says ‘i love you’ for the first time is close to overwhelming.alternatively: kageyama falls in love
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 56





	grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> title from ben platt's song 'grow as we go' !

it’s the way that hinata’s smile grows, he thinks. not just the smile itself, but the small changes in expression - his eyes grow wide and bright, his eyebrows lift and his cheeks rise - that make kageyama ever more sure that he’s in love with hinata. 

shouyou has never been afraid to tell kageyama that he loves him. from about the first month into their relationship, hinata turns to kageyama and, smiling that beautiful smile of his, whispers to tobio in the dead of night. looking back, kageyama thinks that exchanging secrets when the outside world is quiet was probably the way to go. even with the constant influx of love from his partner, hinata has constantly reassured kageyama that “you don’t need to say it back, i just wanted to let you know, it’s okay that you can’t” and every time tobio just pulls hinata closer and wishes that his feelings could pour out through his chest and into the boy he loves. because he does love hinata, he really really wants to love him. he just can’t say it. 

he supposes it’s the small things that pulled him in gently. the way hinata all but bounces along the sidewalk; the way he instantly lights up rooms as he walks through the door; the way he looks back over his shoulder at tobio like he was the one thing that made him truly happy. when they’re baking brownies together in the kitchen and hinata all but empties the packet of chocolate chips into the mix, laughter ringing through the air; when they’re gaming together on the couch, thighs pressed together and eyes shining and a shrill voice screeching in his ear about don’t go THAT way bakageyama you’re going to get us KILLED; when soft whispers and touches are exchanged in their bed when the world is quiet and there is nothing that can hurt them. 

it’s after these nights, in the early hours of the morning when kageyama wakes, and stares, and traces the slopes of hinata’s beautiful face over and over again with both hands and eyes. sifting through that bright, untameable hair, kageyama leans in close and breathes in the scent of hinata. he smells warm and sleepy and like home and kageyama can feel himself falling even further. 

————

when shouyou says i love you for the first time, it’s accompanied with gazes from too-big eyes and shy smiles and warmth surrounding kageyama from under the sheets and under his skin. when tobio says i love you for the first time, it’s accompanied with silences and too-loud shrieks and warmth knocking tobio to the ground, the hard flooring jolting him back to his senses just enough to be surprised when hinata crashes their lips together as if to say finally, i was waiting for you. 

kageyama loves hinata. he loves the way he bounces and he loves the way he shines and he loves the way that hinata looks at kageyama like he’s his entire universe. but kageyama loves the way hinata’s smile grows. 

it starts with his eyes. when tobio stutters those three words and glances, terrified, at hinata, it’s all he can do to stop his breath hitching as shouyou stares back at him. the light that is ever-present in hinata’s brown eyes seems to grow as he opens them wide, wider, wide enough to almost look comical. his eyebrows almost disappear beneath that untameable scruffy hair, which hangs low over his forehead. his cheeks rise up and up, the apples of them blushing in delight as the corners of his eyes fold in. but as his small smile grows to show almost perfectly white teeth, hinata seems to radiate light, drowning kageyama in his happiness as he launches forward to knock tobio down, the books next to them flying to the opposite side of the room. 

and kageyama, for once, lets himself drown in his partner, his arms tucking perfectly around hinata and squeezing him tight, tucking his face in hinata’s neck and choking out a relieved sob as his heart clenches the same as shouyou's. 

because this time, kageyama knows he can love hinata for all he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to all who read this soft (?) au !! i loved the idea of kageyama knowing he loves hinata but not being able to say it - from personal issues or not, that doesn't really matter. i kinda wanted to show HOW kags falls for hinata and not just the end result, so hopefully i got that! my writing confuses me sometimes HEHE
> 
> constructive criticism is always appreciated :D  
> <3 mon


End file.
